Zaya Solari
Name: Zaya Xori Solari Age: 369 Status: Alive Race: Werecat (Panther strain) Family: Nila Solari (Sister), Arkore (Cousin), Lyle Odrahn (Ex-mate) Affiliations: Sun Tribe Occupation: Ambassador/Seductress of The Sun Tribe Birthday: June 9 Zaya is the Seductress/Ambassador of The Sun Tribe, and the older sister of Nila. Appearance Along with Asha, Zaya is one of The Two Beauties of The Sun. Unlike Asha however, Zaya's beauty is not so much as a natural, gentle, mature kind. Zaya's beauty comes from her raw sexuality. In Human form, she is an exotic tan beauty with long black hair. Zaya loves to show off her very ''voluptuous body with very revealing sheer silk clothing. Zaya has light brown skin with bright purple eyes, and very long black hair, that reaches to her ample rear. Her bangs have been seen braided often, as has some of the rest of her hair as well. She stands at 6'3. Zaya's catform is that of a panther, and it amplifies her already large curves. Her fur is a sleek dark, dark purple, almost black. Her eyes remain exactly the same, and she grows to 7 feet in height. Zaya always wears extremely revealing clothing not just because she likes it, but also because her job as a Enchantress/Seductress. Zaya is very fond of the color dark purple and bright red, usually wearing an attire made of both colors. Her casual attire consists of a see through dark purple silk robe, with the front almost always open. She wears a see through black thong, with a black silk sash around her waist. Zaya hardly, if ever, wears a bra, meaning her huge breasts are rather visible beneath her robe. Her Ambassador attire is much more conservative, though still incredibly sultry. It consists of a black dress, with two straps covering and holding her breasts, and is open down the right side of her leg, revealing her thick yet strong legs. She wears black heels, and a long red cape with the symbol of her people. Most of her hair is braided in this attire. Zaya has three golden hoop earrings in both her ears, and also has one in both her nipples. She wears five golden hoop bracelets on each wrist, and when in her Ambassador attire, wears an elegant golden necklace with a brooch. Zaya has a tattoo of the symbol of her tribe on the low of her back. Personality Despite her sexual nature and occupation (also partially ''because the latter), Zaya can be a very respectable and courteous woman. Being the Ambassador of her people, she puts only her best foot forward and gives off the most remarkable character to make a grand first impression. While not required to, Zaya can, and does, seduce and sleep with the ambassadors and representatives of other countries in order to solidfy an alliance or propositions. However, she uses her role of also being a Seductress in a similar way for far more nefarious purposes... Zaya greatly enjoys manipulating others for her goals, be they personal or official. She takes delight in the chaos she can bring about with her power of seduction. When working "from the shadows", Zaya seduces her targets which can often result in them fighting, and eventually killing one another for her love. She manipulates her targets to do her bidding; having them completely in her clutches, they carry out ''her ''agenda instead of their own, usually sabotaging enemy factions and causing them to self destruct from within. She is often paired with her sister, luring enemies of her people out with seduction and giving the deadly assassin an easy kill. Zaya does these shadowy missions without mercy or care, even eliminating everyone who gets in her way herself. Regardless of her methods and purposes, the beautiful Panthress does enjoy her job. She loves knowing the extremes that she can make others go to prove themselves to her, she loves hearing herself being praised and treated like a Queen. While highly intelligent and more importantly, cunning, Zaya can occasionally lack general common sense. She has been seen showing a stereotypical air headedness that is sometimes associated with sexually appealing women with "no brains". She is so successful at what she does, that if slaying in a worst case scenario is not an option, the Seductress really struggles to grasp the situation and is not too swift on what must be done next. She has prided herself on not letting her personal emotions get in the way of her objectives, but on the rare occasion her true feelings cannot be kept hidden, they are ''usually ''for being disturbed or outraged with a task that goes against her personal morals. Zaya is very free and very open with her sexuality. Abilities & Powers Being a Werecat, Zaya is by default quite formidable. Her Panthress strain enhances her stealth and agility, while also possessing the raw power that her people have. While Zaya would much rather avoid physical confronations of the violent kind, if she must defend herself she will not hesitate to do so. She has deadly claws that can rip flesh from bone, and a powerful bite as a last resort that can crunch bones. She has heightened senses far beyond human capabilities. As stated above, Zaya's raw and overpowering beauty and sexuality can reduce even veteran warriors to mewing kittens. She can seduce her way to her goals or her desires with relative ease, making her drastically more deadly when working behind the scenes than in actual combat. The Panthress is in possession of a dagger that was given as a gift to her from her younger sister. The blade was forged with Nila's venom, effectively allowing the blade to kill a almost all mortals. Relationships Family Nila Zaya's mother was slain when her baby sister was just a cub, as such, she raised Nila by herself with some help from her cousin. Zaya and Nila are very close to one another, and before Nila's decision to remain in Haven, they were hardly, if ever, seen apart. She worries for her younger sister, knowing that her powers began to corrupt her. Zaya is unaware of Nila's demise, but with the girl's return, she has made it clear she has no intention of ever telling her older sister what happened. The two share an almost twinlike bond, with Zaya always being able to tell what her sister is thinking, and usually speaking for her. She loves her sister, and the love is returned in kind, although Nila does get annoyed with Zaya's occasional bits of "airheadedness". There is profound and absolute trust in one another, with Nila serving as her sister's bodyguard and partner on her missions. Arkore Although no interaction has been seen between the two, Zaya generally has a positive relationship with her exiled cousin. She is one of the ''very ''few people who believe him to be innocent of his crime. Arkore helped raise Nila, something the beauty has always been grateful for. It is known Arkore does not approve of Zaya's role, but does not deny she gets results. Sun Tribe Zaya is 100% loyal to her people, and takes great pride in her job and her accomplishments. This loyalty was so great that it took its tole on her relationship with the only mate she's had yet. Lyle Even though at first she was strictly business, and even considered Lyle vile, she eventually fell in love with him, and was the reason he left Haven, becoming her mate. Zaya at first thought Lyle was just like every other man who had fallen into her clutches. However, she came to see he was not just infatuated with her, but was in love, something she wasn't entirely experienced with. It is known that for at least a year, their relationship was strong and intimate. But after time, Zaya's priorities to her people, and Lyle's lack of, caused their relationship to crumble and end badly. Trivia Category:People Category:Werecat Category:Alive